


Burning Up For You

by cherry_shot



Series: A Rather Undesirable Situation with a Rather Desirable Resolution [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Danny Bitching About Everthing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: New York summers were just about as close to hell as one could possibly be, and Danny believed this more heartedly than anyone else. Heat had always been something he'd hated but hey at least he could complain for hours on end about broken A/C units. The later, however, did cause some tension. Especially with a certain older man who was just about fed up with Danny’s bitching.





	Burning Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sort of prequel to ‘When in Rome!’ but I'm making their relationship/bond established in this fic and not highlighting the AOB relationship as much as in WIR.

“J. Daniel Atlas I swear, if you do not stop complaining about the heat this second,” Dylan rolled atop him and Danny could feel himself being pushed further into the mattress as the other man continued, his breath even warmer and more moist than the humidity surrounding them both, “I’ll give you a reason to feel hot.” 

Just as Dylan bit at his neck, Danny’s mind lolled back to the events of that previous day and how exactly he had gotten himself into this -while still enjoyable- quite the precarious situation. 

 

It was August and the days were slow, long, and hot. The air moved with a thick laziness and was horribly stale, and Danny felt as though he might actually die if it lasted yet another day. He’d never been one to enjoy the heat, he would much rather relish in the cold and all the comfort it brought. It wasn’t exactly easy to wear the long sleeved jackets and pants Danny preferred when simply opening a window left him drenched in sweat and panting. 

And New York wasn’t exactly the most helpful when it came to quelling the heat that grew up all around them. An increase in temperature seemed also to lead to an increase in the general sluggish demeanor infecting of the cities population. Subways become slower and the underground more humid, people seemed to stand closer and talk louder into their phones, and everyone seemed to breath louder. 

So even if he hadn’t been bothered by the heat, Danny knew he still would have been on edge throughout the entire summer due to the sheer idiocracy that permanently surrounded him. 

“I think I melted into the asphalt two blocks back.” Daniel complained as he walked into the cool relief of Dylan’s apartment, tossing his bag to the floor and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Dylan laughed from where he was sitting, turning around on the couch so to face Daniel as he responded, “Oh I’m sure you did. Well it was your decision to wear pants, a decision you could have avoided if you’d taken my advice this morning and worn shorts.” 

“‘Wear shorts’” Danny mimicked as though it was the most horrid suggestion Dylan could possibly make, before yanking off the rest of his shirt and sitting down next to Dylan. “Whatever, we’re inside now so it hardly matters how disgusting it is outside.” He said, turning to look at the older man, “Now all I want is something cold and preferably alcoholic.” 

Dylan raised his brows as Danny looked at him expectedly, before sighing dramatically and standing up saying, “Yes of course I’ll get you something to drink thank you so much for asking so politely Daniel.” The younger man laughed at Dylan’s theatrics, the sheen of sweat still covering the smooth curve of his neck glimmering slighting the in the mid-afternoon sun that still managed to peer through Dylan’s thick curtains. 

 

Two hours later the A/C died and Danny again revisited the thought that he might die. 

They had been laying in bed, Dylan pretending to be asleep as he rested back against the thin sheets while Danny was sat up leaned against the headboard tearing his way through some old book he’d taken from the observatory all those months ago. 

Suddenly the air -as well as the lights- clicked off and Danny could begin to feel the room begin to fill with the stale, warm air he’d thought he'd left outside. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Danny,” Dylan sighed, already knowing what was about to slip out from the showman’s mouth, turning over onto his stomach and draping an arm over Daniel’s waist in attempt to pull him down lower on the bed, “just put the book down and just go to sleep, the building probably shut off the power.” At hearing Dylan’s voice cascading over him and feeling the arm pulling him down to lay on the bed as the air around him felt as though it had begun to slow. 

Minutes passed and Danny attempted to keep a majority of his grumbling and complaining about the sweat he could feel running down his back inside his own head, however he couldn’t stop himself from shifting around the bed in a desperate attempt to find a part of the sheets that wasn’t burning. “Daniel, you’re making it worse moving around.” Dylan mumbled into the sheets, his grip on Danny tightening in attempt to ease the younger man’s annoying fidgeting. 

“I can barely breathe in here.” Danny fumed, trying to pull away from Dylan whose skin was just as warm as Danny’s and stuck to him slightly. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Dylan who only laid back and hmphed in appreciation for Danny’s momentary silence, and lay for a minute without moving before the heat overtook him yet again. “Fucking summer, and New York with it’s damned power outages in the middle of the night-” 

“Danny.”

Dylan said, his voice a warning that the showman ignored as he continued his complaining, “Thirty seven degrees and no air conditioning, how can anybody possibly-” 

“J. Daniel Atlas I swear, if you do not stop complaining about the heat this second,” Dylan rolled atop him and Danny could feel himself being pushed further into the mattress as the other man continued cutting him off a second time, his breath even warmer than the humidity surrounding them both, “I’ll give you a reason to feel hot.”

“Is that so?” Danny asked, baiting Dylan further because this was already far more fun than bitching about the heat. Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows, so that Dylan’s body was flush against him and the show man's face was inches away from his as he taunted, “And what exactly are you gonna do to make me stop?” 

Rolling his eyes, Dylan barked out a laugh and asked, “Do you enjoy being such a pain in the ass?” 

“Only to you.” 

Before Dylan could say anything back, Danny wrapped an arm around his neck and yanked Dylan’s head down to meet him in a kiss. Dylan’s lips were unusually warm and soft, and Danny relished in the change as he dragged his tongue over the older man’s bottom lip before sliding it past those same lips and tasting the residual coffee Dylan had drunk earlier. As he lapped at the older man’s mouth, Danny could feel Dylan pushed him back towards the mattress yet again but the showman twisted them both over with ease so that he could lean over top Dylan's smiling eyes and taunt frame. 

Letting Danny lead, as he so often did because Dylan had admitted a long time ago that he enjoyed feeling a lithe, nimble body atop him pushing him forwards, backwards, and every way in between, Dylan rested on hand on the edge of Danny’s right hip and the other on the gentle curve of the small of his back. Danny’s lips still hadn’t left Dylan’s own but had moved from kissing to nipping at the corners of his lips and jaw until the older man’s hand snaked down the give a not so gentle squeeze to the growing erection Danny had trapped between their bodies. 

“Brat.” Dylan teased, as explanation, and watched as Danny threw his head back and laughed before his returned his mouth to Dylan’s skin and began trailing down lower and lower with his tongue. 

As Dylan writhed just slightly below him Danny grinned, loving the way Dylan’s skin shocked and electrified him with every muscle and dip he traced over. When the showman reached Dylan’s own erection, he nuzzled into the base and licked a deliberately slow circle around the base. 

“Tease.” 

“Name calling isn't very mature Dylan.” Danny smirked, letting Dylan wait another moment before his tongue was slipping up over the veiny underside and tasting the top while the older man’s fingers found Danny’s short hair and curled tightly into it in just the way Danny loved. 

When Danny finally moved forward completely, taking Dylan fully into his mouth and moving at a leisurely, and almost indifferent pace he knew drove Dylan crazed Danny let his own hand slip down towards his own cock but stopped when Dylan’s hand tightened in his hair. 

“Let me.” Dylan said and Danny knew he was close. 

Moving off of Dylan’s cock with a cock ‘pop’, Danny licked over his lips and watched the older man's eyes darken as he moved to lean atop him as he asked, “You want me to ride you?” 

Dylan nuzzled into Danny’s neck, returning Danny’s earlier favors by biting a small dark mark into the tender junction of neck and shoulder, before answering, “I want you to do whatever you want.” At this Danny’s grin returned to his face, and he leaned back onto Dylan’s fingers as he pushed the hair sticking to his forehead out of his face. “You still hot?”

Dylan asked, pulling his fingers out from Daniel who lined himself up with Dylan, his mouth right next to his ear as he purred out, “Burning.” With that Daniel slid down onto Dylan’s cock, groaning out at the pace all his own while Dylan’s hands came to rest on both hips in order to balance Danny’s body atop his own. 

The showman moved quickly and with purpose, driving down onto Dylan deeper with every shift and roll of his hips, and it only took a few well positioned thrusts before Danny was clenching his fists and painting white over Dylan’s front while the older man followed suit and filled Danny with warmth once again before sliding out from under him. As Danny moved to lay half atop Dylan, he lolled his head to the side to allow Dylan to kiss at his damp neck before moving to taste himself on Daniel’s lips in a bout of post-ecstasy kissing. 

“You sure know how to shut someone up.” Danny bantered, winking down at Dylan in a way that left him not knowing whether or not Danny joking. 

“Remind me to add it to my resume.” Dylan responded, wrapping an arm over Daniel’s chest and pulling the younger man’s back up against his chest despite Danny’s complaints about how “it’s still fucking hot you idiot” and sighed. 

Outside the temperature had dropped a few degrees, from absolutely horrible to moderately tolerable, but inside Dylan’s room -due to the the panting breaths left behind from their previous activities and the heat of Danny’s flushed skin- it was scorching.


End file.
